


Lost in your light

by werebeagle



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, It a S M U T, It's "top your alpha" day my dudettes, Mac is an angel, Role Reversal, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebeagle/pseuds/werebeagle
Summary: MC decides to "take care" of Mackenzie.





	Lost in your light

The front door slams shut behind you and your tongues intertwine again, bodies close. A pair of strong arms firmly placed on either side of your head pin you to the wall, making sure you won’t escape – as if you would try to.

With your eyes closed you start feeling up her body, moving on instinct. Your hands take a firm hold on her hips, brushing past her work belt – especially the handcuffs, that clink slightly; they keep traveling until they reach her ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

Without interrupting the heated makeout session Mackenzie starts unbuttoning her uniform shirt, and you help her making it slide past her shoulders and arms. Then you get to your business again: your fingers slide up to grip on the straps of her tank top, holding onto it as you stand on your tiptoes and tilt your head on the right to deepen the kiss. Mac lets out a soft moan, that only gets louder as she feels your open hands shamelessly groping her breasts. You bite gently at her lower lip, keeping it trapped while your half lidded gaze meets hers.

Damn, it’s just so easy to get lost in those green eyes that you inadvertently release her lip and just stare back, like you’re hypnotized. It’s always been like this with her… and it still causes you to blush violently, like you’re suddenly a 13 years old girl on her first love – again.

“Alex…”

It would be so nice to relax in Mac’s embrace and let her take care of you, but… today you have other plans. Your fiancée really enjoys being in charge and showing her appreciation for your body, and you as well enjoy her being dominant most times; but sometimes… you feel the need to be the one in charge. To show her how much you want her, and how well you can take care of her just like she does with you – even though she claims to be “good down there” most times, reciprocating is really important for you.

Well, today is one of those days where you take over.

You place a finger on her lips, whispering a “Shh” before grabbing her waist and tilting your head to place a series of hot, tingly kisses down her jaw and neck. Mac shivers, causing you to crack a smile. Your body pushes onwards, not fully able to move the (beautiful) rock in front of you even after some months of daily workouts with her; but you manage to tug enough for your lover to catch the clue and so she paces with you, letting you guide her.

You bring her to her bedroom and push her onto the large mattress. Laying on her back, Mac props up on her elbows and looks up at you with an amused smirk: you can easily guess she’s not displeased by your dominance…

“Clothes off.” you order, voice steady. “All of them.”

Her amused grin widens and she looks at you some more, like she’s studying you – or admiring you. After her brief analysis ends, she shakes her head and finally starts working on the buttons of her trousers.

 

* * *

 

With the both of you undressed the real fun can begin. You crawl atop of Mac’s body and straddle her hips, looking down at her.

The room is only faintly lit by the moonlight and the dim aid of the street lamp nearby, but you can see your fiancée’s naked form very well… and god, what a vision she is. The faint light contours her face and body with silver and makes her eyes glimmer. Her body, strong and muscular and so, so womanly with those ample breasts and that waist and those hips… and those thighs… and biceps…

You almost drown in your own thirst before you realize that simply staring at your alpha won’t be of much help if your goal is making her cum, but as you snap out of your thoughts you notice that she’s looking at you with the same hungry eyes. Then, again, you move on instinct.

You settle your hips between her legs and spread them wider with your hands, running your fingers up and down her thighs as you kiss her soft lips some more. You shiver and lose yourself in the sensation of her tongue caressing yours and your left hand reaches up to cup her face, while her strong arms wrap themselves around your waist. Her skin is impossibly soft and warm, you’d touch it all day.

You can’t resist anymore and your other hand slips between Mac’s legs. She twitches and a moan escapes her lips as you feel her with your fingers: your lips curve into a smirk when you notice that she’s already really wet.

“Not so hilarious now, is it?”, you tease her.

Mac groans and aggressively grabs your right wrist to keep your hand in place, shallowly grinding against it. “Keep going.” It almost comes out like a growl.

“Huh?” You arch a brow. “Bottoms don’t get to give orders”

Mac narrows her eyes like she’s offended and blocks your left hand too, playfully pulling you against her chest. “Would a bottom do this?”

You squeal and laugh, trying to make resistance but failing. “I think that’s called a power bottom. Now, let me work!”

Her grip weakens and your hands break free. Immediately you start leaving a trail of hot kisses down her jaw, then her neck, then her chest. You capture one nipple with your lips and suck at the tender skin while your left hand fondles the other breast and your right one slowly works its way between her legs.

Mac’s breath becomes labored, her chest quickly swells and deflates under your touch, overwhelmed by your attention. You torture her, taking your sweet time playing with her breasts until they’re both completely wet with your saliva.

“Alex… please…” she finally pleads.

“Yes, babe, I’m getting there”, you coo in response.

Your lips start traveling again, down and down until they stop right before getting where she needs you the most. You take a hold of her thighs and glance at her: she’s propped up on her elbows, looking down at you in anticipation with eyes full of need. She swallows hard and you do your best to hold back a giggle. She’s so cute, you wish she could look at her face right now.

Without breaking eye contact your tongue finally sweeps over her entrance up to the clit, tasting her. Mac shudders and grips your scalp with both hands, encouraging you to keep going. You repeat the motion, slowly running your tongue up and down; each time with more pressure, digging deeper until it slips completely inside of her.

This gives you an idea.

“Fuck…” Mac throws her head back and the sound of her moans fills your ears. It makes you press your thighs together, looking for any kind of friction from the knot that’s forming deep inside your womb. Damn, this is what she does to you. Again, you can’t help but notice how provocative she can really be, how sensual and womanly… like a nice lesbian succubus or something like that.

Heh, a lesbian succubus… Do they even exist?

You react to such teasing by speeding up your movements, happily lapping at her soaking wet sex in circular motions, then wrapping your lips around her clit. Mac grips at your scalp until her knuckles become white and grinds herself against your mouth, while your hands try to keep her hips in place only to give up halfway. There’s somewhere else that they need to be.

“Give me your hand, baby” you say with a gentle voice; and when she does, you intertwine your fingers together, beautiful bronze skin next to your pale white.

The other hand approaches her entrance, one finger slipping inside while your mouth works on her clit, sucking and licking.

“…fuck!”

At this point in your relationship you know exactly what to do with her body to make her scream, and this is no exception. Soon one finger becomes two, slipping in and out without any difficulty. Her body invites you, accepts you, embraces you.

You pump your fingers faster and faster and curl them up to reach her g-spot, the speed matching your work on her clit; Mac is a shuddering mess, one hand grabbing your scalp and the other squeezing your hand tight, back arching, hips grinding, mouth half open with a vibrant series of obscenities and praises slipping out of it.

“Fuck baby… yes… don’t stop… it feels so… so… AH!” A final wave of pleasure knocks her over and Mac releases in your mouth with a growl, her muscles tensing and twitching. You squeeze her hand to comfort her through it and keep pumping your fingers until her hips fall back on the mattress and stop moving. What a disappointment that you weren’t able to look at her orgasm face… But you do have an idea to fix that.

You straddle her hips again and lick your mouth and fingers clean, admiring your work: your fiancée is panting, half-open lips swollen by your kisses, a vivid pink blush on her cheeks, the back of one hand resting on her forehead, drops of sweat on her tan body, legs invitingly parted.

“You taste really good, but you already know that” you coo, lowering yourself to kiss her. Mac kisses back, tenderly cupping your face with one hand as the other one reaches down between your legs.

“Wait”

She stops and looks up at you, confused.

“There is something I’d like to try… If you want, of course” You run your fingers on the back of your neck, a bit embarrassed but eager.

Standing up from the bed, you reach her wardrobe and look for something. Mac gets up in a sitting position and tilts her head on one side, wondering what’s on your mind.

It’s not easy to search things in the dark, but eventually you turn around victoriously holding something in your hands and get closer to her so she can see it. It’s a double pleasure strap-on, the one you have so, so many nice memories of.

Mac lets out a low chuckle and gestures you to go sit in her lap. “Of course. Come here”

“I mean… This is for you” Your voice is not as bold as it was just a couple of minutes ago, as though you’re afraid you’ll offend her.

Her eyes widen in realization. It’s an easy guess that she’s never tried a dildo; actually, you remind her saying that she wasn’t even used to be fingered before you.

“But if you don’t feel like doing it I can put this thing away, it’s not a problem”, you say smiling reassuringly. The last thing you want to do is pushing her out of her boundaries or making her feel uncomfortable in any way.

Mac crosses her legs and pouts, one hand placed on her chin like she’s thinking hard. You shift in place, switching the weight of your body from one foot to the other as you wait for her answer.

Eventually an amused laugh erupts from her chest, echoing within the walls and making you blush harder. “For how much time have you carried this idea in that cute pervert mind of yours, baby?”

You straighten up and clear your throat, bold again. “Some time.”

Mac narrows her eyes and feigns outrage. “You… didn’t come up with it during high school years, did you?”

“Huh?” You place a hand on your collarbones, clutching at imaginary pearls. “How can you say something like that? I was a pure maiden who could only dream of true love. Pervert Alex is something YOU introduced, by unbuttoning your uniform shirt and exposing your biceps in front of me the first time you sat in my car”

She laughs again, louder, which causes your face to light up in a smile. The two of you just get along so well it feels like you’ve been together for a lifetime, and seeing her laugh makes your heart flutter just like the first time.

One long, tan finger moves in an inviting gesture. “Well then, come here. For sure it will be… interesting.” Her green gaze flickers at you with desire and suddenly you’re not nervous anymore.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take a lot to get in the mood again: the two of you exchange kisses and intimate caresses until you can feel she’s ready. Then you get up to adjust the strap-on on yourself, inserting one end into your sex and feeling two needy eyes basking in the vision as you do it; at last you cover the toy in a layer of lube, to be safe.

Spreading her legs your hips settle in between and you grab the dildo with one hand to lasciviously drag the tip along her slit, up and down, coating it with her juices. Mac inhales deeply and grabs your waist.

Then you use the tip to dab it directly on her clit, which causes her legs to twitch. “Ready?” The sound of your voice is gentle, but dominating in a way. It seems like you’re the one seducing her now.

She nods and you thrust in. Slowly, carefully, paying attention to her reactions to make sure it doesn’t hurt. Kissing her temple, her forehead, her cheek. Ignoring the reaction of your body that wants more.

Mac keeps her eyes closed as you go further inside of her and furrows her brows. “Is everything okay?” you ask, in genuine concern.

“It’s bigger than your fingers, but it’s okay. Go on”

“Bigger than my fingers? That’s rude, girl”

She chuckles and runs a hand through her – now damp with sweat – short hair. “I said go on!”

“Alright” It only takes a couple of inches more to bury yourself up to the hilt. Your hips start to move in short, shallow thrusts, to see if she can handle it; it seems to be well received, judging by the way her body tenses up and her moans start to flow again.

Soon you realize that her body is accepting you just as it did with your fingers, and your self control starts to break. Angling yourself better you thrust harder, faster. The dildo slides in and out without any effort, coated with her juices; however, the wet sounds of flesh are covered by Mac’s loud moans, followed by your whimpers as every thrust also pushes the other end of the toy further inside of you.

“Fuck…!”

Her legs wrap themselves around your hips as you pump in and out of her, rhythm steady and almost merciless. You push one muscular leg over your shoulder and angle it up so that your thrusts can reach deeper; then you kiss her and she struggles to kiss back, too overwhelmed by the feeling of your increasing pace.

You press your bodies closer and keep slamming into her, the deep angle causing Mac to shut her eyes closed and tighten her jaw. Her body is restless as you hit her sweet spot, her mouth is hung open as you bite her lower lip and she can’t seem to form coherent sentences anymore.

She’s close to climax, and so are you.

As much as you’re showing off as dominant, you’re keeping yourself from unraveling before her: all your senses are overwhelmed by the sounds, vision and feel of your impossibly sexy fiancée and the other end of the dildo fucking you doesn’t help. You can feel your own juices spreading on your thighs.

“Babe… ah…” She groans and grabs your chin with one hand as her hips meet yours. Her forehead presses against yours and you take her hand in your own.

“I’m here, baby” Your eyes meet: her face is flustered, her pupils wide and dark from pleasure; you can’t see yours, but easily assume they’re the same.

As a final wave of pleasure brings you both to climax you manage to keep your eyes open: you want to see her beautiful face as she comes. Mac rolls her eyes to the back of her head and lets out a moan so loud that you wonder if her neighbors heard it; the thought fills you with a strange pride. Your bodies jerk, riding the waves of your orgasm, until the both of you fall limp on the mattress panting heavily.

You use your last strengths to loosen the straps of the toy and push it to a corner of the large bed. Mac smooths a damp piece of hair out of your face, her touch so delicate it doesn’t seem to belong to such a powerful body; then she pulls you into a tight hug. You kiss the tip of her nose and relax in her warm embrace.

“It was definitely interesting”, she mumbles hazily.

“And you’re definitely cute”, you reply with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr for more:  
> xannamentality.tumblr.com


End file.
